Wrong
by aimeedaralyon
Summary: Albus and Scorpius are having breakfast while watching the girls at the Gryffindor table. A daydream potion is all it takes for Scorose to unfold. A SM/RW one-shot. Previously: It felt wrong, there was no other way to describe it.
**Hello dear fanfiction readers!**

 **Thank you for reading my story. I hope you like it! If you do, please review my first completed story!**

 **Love, Aimee Dara Lyon**

* * *

 **Chapter 1: It felt… wrong. There was no other way to describe it.**

It felt… wrong. There was no other way to describe it. I knew I shouldn't be watching her and I felt like a stalker just by doing it. But the way her hair falls onto her shoulders and the way she laughs, not to mention the sound of her laugh… I just couldn't stop thinking about her. She was the one I could never have. Of course I had enough of others who wanted to be my everything, but there was only one person I wanted to be my everything. Who probably already was my everything.

 _Her._

"Are you staring at Esperée again? You know she has a thing for dark-skinned guys, right? I mean, until you smear yourself with self-tanner, she won't be interested. Not even mentioning your hair yet. She wants dark brown and curly and you have only blonde wavy hair as Rose likes to call it," Albus says to me while taking four pieces of toast.

I knew I couldn't say anything to him, that was part of the problem. He would kill me if he found out I have a crush on his other best friend, his favourite cousin.

"Yeah I know," I replied vaguely.

Albus was eating his piece of toast and I was still watching her. I feel his eye move to me and he sighs.

"Look, I know it hurts," he says soft so no one near can hear us.

"But, you can't force the chick to like you. Take me for example, I only like brunette's. Blonde's just don't do it for me and I can't help it."

He winks at me and I roll my eyes. He continues with his speech and I quietly eat my pumpkin pie.

"I mean if Esperée had brown or black hair, yes she would've surrendered to the me, Master of Flirting a long time ago. But you just can't help it. So why don't you pick someone to get over her, hmm?"

"Did you just refer to yourself as the Master? You're impossible."

"I know you love me," said Albus while punching my arm.

"No, sorry, only girls," I grin evil.

"Fine, just get your head out of the gutter."

I take a sip from the tea in front of me and look at her one more time. Right at that moment she stares back. Her face turns into a smile immediately, I smile back and then she continues talking to Adeline Longbottom. Moment gone already.

The day went by rather quickly and Albus and I were studying in the library. It was already 2PM when Rose suddenly stood next to our table.

"Scorpius? Aren't you coming to Alchemy? Did the professor say anything about not having a class today?" she asks, while her eyes are drilling into mine.

"No, he didn't, I just forgot we had Alchemy today. I'm having trouble focussing today," I reply.

"Ah, must be the sunny weather outside," Rose answered smiling while I stand up and dump my books in my bag.

"No, his heart is broken Rose. You should be extra sweet to him today," Albus grinned while focussing on his transfiguration essay again.

I kick Albus under the table and walk away. I hear Albus hiss when Rose and I leave for Alchemy.

"So, who is she?" Rose asks soft while we walk down the stairs to the classroom.

I do not look in her direction and decide that I should get rid of this stupid crush on someone who can never, ever be my everything.

"Someone you don't know."

"Oh," was her only reply.

I didn't answer because I was too busy trying not to say anything weird, when she continued.

"Did you tell her that you liked her? Sometimes you can easily feel like you've been rejected, while it isn't even true. Take Albus for example. He has a crush on Adeline and she has a crush on Albus. She felt rejected by him not wanting to partner up in defence against the dark arts. Even when Professor Smith paired them up. He apparently made a scene. I had to convince her that he didn't want to partner up, just because he doesn't want to hurt her. She got angry at him for not wanting to partner up and then he felt rejected when she wouldn't sit with him in Herbology when the teachers paired them up, again. I got them into talking together two weeks ago, they apologized, but it is never the same again."

When I didn't respond, she sighed. I took a deep breath.

"Look, it's not like that for me. I just can't be with her, her family wouldn't allow it."

"Oh, is this the Pureblood crap again? How can she not like you? I mean, you are a Pureblood and I thought the Death Eater shit with your father was long gone?"

I looked at her now, intrigued about her choice of words and how much thought she had put into it in this short moment. I watch her face turn red and she mumbles something.

"What was that?" I ask her.

"Nothing, never mind. Let's change the subject," she says while walking in the classroom.

We sit down for another 10 minutes until the professor arrives, just talking about this and that. She came up with a plan to get Adeline and Albus together and she needed my help. She thought of jinxing a broom closet and that we should trick them to go inside. They will be stuck and the only thing they have to eat is the piece of chocolate which is drowned in Truth Potion. Then they will get talking and find out that they are in love with each other.

I laugh with her at the idea of Albus going hungry and only having one piece of chocolate left. We continue to joke throughout the class and when the class is over, it felt like much too soon.

We walk back through the deserted hallways to the library to pick up Albus and suddenly I can see her become giddy. The bag she held, fell and I grab her wrists.

"Rose, are you okay?" I ask her worried.

She smiles vaguely and stares at my lips. Her legs are still rocking and I have no intention to release her. I think she need to go to the hospital wing, she is going to faint soon.

"Rose, I am going to get you to the hospital wing."

Again she smiled, while still staring at my lips.

"You know; I have always wondered what your lips taste like. Last time we were rudely interrupted."

I swallow hard. This was wrong. Completely wrong. I try to avoid looking at her lips and try not to think of it. I swallow again and see the sleepiness in her pupils.

Then, I recognize the symptoms. The giddy looking Rose, completely oblivious to her surroundings. Not being able to stand on her feet. Someone slipped her a daydream potion, it is known that the potion needs about 1 hour to take effect. Apparently she thought she was asleep. But who slipped it to her and why did she mention that last time we were rudely interrupted?

"Am I not pretty enough?" she interrupted my thoughts.

"Or is it because you only like blondes? That's what Albus told me. Stupid perfect Esperée."

I look down at her pouting lips and then I realize that it's too late. My arms are already around her waist and I can't seem to stop myself.

I pull her closer to me and her arms swing around my neck. She keeps on looking at my lips and I'm looking at hers. I feel her hot breath on my face and then I stop fighting myself.

I kiss her.

It felt better than I could ever imagine. My Rose just being perfect the way she is. Her tongue demanded entrance almost immediately and I was more than happy to oblige. Her lips tasted divine and my hands pulled her body closer to mine. It feels so right.

A soft moan escaped her throat and I didn't ever want to stop. My everything.

We go on like this, for what seems like forever until we are rudely interrupted.

"Uh uhm. Mister Malfoy and Miss Weasley."

Then laughing emerged from the same source.

I let go of Rose's lips but still hold her close to me and look directly at Albus and Adeline. There was no sign of any teacher present and Albus and Adeline didn't seem able to stop laughing.

"I told you it would work," she said flirtatiously to Albus.

At that moment he pulled her closer and started to kiss her. Rose looked vaguely at me, still daydreaming.

"You have some explaining to do when she wakes up Scorpius," Albus said laughing towards me.

I don't respond and grab our bags. I take her hand to guide her away to a private spot in near the lake, to enjoy the sun and wake her up easily.

Apparently I was wrong. This, me holding her hand and her being my everything, feels totally right. It never felt more right.


End file.
